


Amulet of bad luck

by Zeruby



Series: ImaginexHobbit [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Kíli ships it, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Based on; Imagine feeling ignored or disliked by Bofur because he's cheerful around everyone else but quiet and distant around you, but you soon find out that it's because he is nervous around you as he secretly loves you.





	

You had always secretly loved him, even you sometimes felt it wasn't right and your feelings weren't returned. His cheerfulness and smile had set some little light in your heart soon after you had first met in Bag end. And later you had realized that you loved him. Yet you always wondered, if a dwarf would return to a simple human being feelings. Maybe he would, but you were sure that this one wouldn't. You two hadn't speak almost nothing at all on this journey. And when he did say something to you, he seemed like he didn't want to be anywhere near you. And it broke you.

You were a simple human being from alternative universe called Earth, dumped in the Shire right in Bilbo's grip and after you both had survived from the heart attack, you stayed with him in the Bag End. And only day after the dwarves and a wizard arrived. After that Bilbo had thought you sort of an amulet that brought bad luck. And, you felt like that. You and the company had encountered many dangerous situations and you were now only in Rivendell. You would probably die before you were anywhere near Erebor. It was a miracle itself that you were still alive, and still travelling with these dwarves. You thought that no one else but Gandalf liked you. Even sweet and caring Bilbo was distant towards you.They could've just pump you any trench, or let the trolls eat you, or leave you behind when the orcs had chased the company. Or just simply say no, when Gandalf had suggested to take you with them. Yet here you were, sprawling in the tub full of hot water and feeling very alive.

You sighed and closed your eyes. The bathroom smelled like lily's, thanks to the oils the elves had. After you had washed yourself, you got up from tub, fold the towel around yourself and went back to your room. Only to find out that two elf maiden were there waiting for you, with a beautiful dress. The elves were kind and nice towards you, even friendly. Probably only because you tried to be polite and kind towards them, and they saw that you weren't such a big asshole as your travelling companion (minus Gandalf and Bilbo).

"Lord Elrond has sent you this dress to wear while we get you new travelling clothes" other maiden told you. Your jaw dropped as you realized that it indeed was brought to you. And they were going to get you new clothes to replace your old and worn ones. The dress was green like the leafs of early spring and it was made from silk.

"Th-thank you, that's so kind of you" you said awkwardly. Elf maidens helped you to dress up. The dress was to your surprise right size even though the hem was dragging the ground a little. You weren't as tall as the elves but taller than the dwarves. Other elf maiden even comb your hair and made simple yet elegant braid. It felt nice and special that someone made these little things for you, since you hadn't gotten use to it back home. You looked yourself from the mirror and felt like you were entered in fairy tale. You felt like - if not princess - some sort of magical human-elf creature. A forest fairy maybe. You thought you looked prettier than you ever had been, and ever probably would be.

"The food will be served soon" elf maiden told you, with a little smile. You followed her to the balcony where dinner had already been served. The dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and lord Elrond and the elf who had greeted you when you had arrived to Rivendell were there already, so you figured that you had bathed far too long. It had been just so luxury to bath again in a warm water and really feel to be clean again and even smell good. Every pair of eye turned to you and the balcony fell in utterly silence as you fully entered there. Even the birds seemed to quiet down. You felt awkward when almost every dwarf was staring at you their mouth more or less open, given the fact none of them seemed to like you. Even Bilbo was gaping at you. Bofur was only one who wasn't looking at you. He stared at the plate in front of him, a little plush on his cheeks. Biting your lip you sat the end of the table where the dwarves and Bilbo sat.

"Such a beauty should be sitting with the royalty, not with folks like us" Gloin muttered and glared the elf maiden who brought you here and lead you to sit on your seat.

"Aye" few other dwarf admit. Some other dwarfs grunted their answers.

"Aye, even Gandalf can sit with 'em, so why not (Y/n)" Fili said, maybe little louder than he should have. You heard Gandalf sigh. You felt your cheeks burn as you stared your very vegetarian food, poking your fork in the salad. You weren't comfortable with this much of an attention, at least not from the people who had ignored you and let you understand that you weren't liked or wanted among them. Yes, they all acted like that, but Bofur seemed to be the only one who changed even his character around you. Every other dwarf seemed to be just less friendly and were grunting more. Then again you thought that dwarves were just flattering your beauty, but not caring much of your person. You gritted your teeth to the thought and lifted your eyes just in time to meet Bofur's eyes. His eyes widened a little and then he turned away again. You frowned and turned back to your food. You knew Bofur was always acting a little different around you and it felt bad to have no idea why. Had you done or said something to insult him?

You had finished eating quite quickly and left right after, apologizing from lord Elrond. Now you were standing one of the balcony's, looking the surrounding nature of Rivendell. The setting sun was coloring everything in warm colors. You sighed again and wished that you could stay here. But the dwarves - well Thorin and Balin - and Gandalf expected you to travel with them until you reach Erebor or until you'd drop dead. You sighed and turned, deciding to go and grab a book from lord Elrond's library and read it somewhere in the garden. You got lost twice, ironically, before one of the elves took you to library. You thank him and gave him a sweet smile. These guys had been kind towards you this little time you had been here, unlike your travelling companion who's with you'd been travelling about an month.

Then your thought's went back to one particular dwarf. Why did you care about him so much? Grabbing a book from the shelter, you wandered aimlessly until you found the garden and a nice place where you could read. You sat down on bench, leaned on back and opened your book. It was a story book, telling about a warrior's and their bravery. You didn't know how long you had been reading, when noisy company of dwarves showed up to the garden. You looked up from the book, seeing Nori, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bifur and Bofur stumbling in middle of the garden.

"Oi, Kili, this is a wrong place!" Nori said in annoyed voice.

"Aye, this ain't our balcony!" Bofur said. Kili was looking around himself and was scratching his head, looking troubled. Dwalin grossed his arms and Fili rolled his eye's. Kili seemed to have his uncle's sense of direction, obviously. You rolled your eyes and continued reading your book. They'd find their way back on their own, not that you even knew where they were spending their time.

"Oh, hello (Y/n)! I thought ye were an elf maiden!" Kili suddenly shriek. You looked up from your book, eyebrows nearly touching your hairline. Kili was pondering to his toes and was smiling wildly. All the other dwarves were looking at you, non of them smiling. Clearly they thought you had been interrupting their 'getting lost' talk, even you'd been here first and had done nothing but read.

"Uh... Hi there" you said a little awkwardly. You were eyeing the members of the company, who were for their part eyeing you. No one said anything and the silence between you seemed to get worst every second. Your eyes had turned to Bofur more than once and one time he was looking at you and other time he wasn't. His cheeks were growing red again. You also noted that Bofur was carrying some sort of sac, full of something. When he sifted his leg, you could hear a slight clatter from bottles. So, they had been in the cellars. 

"Can I help you, guys?" you finally asked. You wanted to return your own peace and reading the story. One of the warriors was just gonna slay a dragon. Dwalin huffed and murmured his 'No thank's, lass' and left from the balcony, followed by Fili, Nori and Bifur. Bofur was about to leave too, when Kili grabbed him by the sleeve and made him stop.

"You should talk to 'er, ya know" Kili said, surprisingly serious tone. You almost had started to read again, when you had heard this. You were looking between Kili and Bofur, questioningly. "It'll ease yer mind, Bofur" Then Kili was leaning close to Bofur's ear and whispered something to him, before he patted his shoulder and left. Bofur stayed behind, looking after the youngest Durin and reminded there before Kili showed himself back there.

"I'll take that, thank you" he said and took sac from Bofur's hand. Bofur opened his mouth to say something, but Kili silenced him by pointing Bofur his finger. "Tell 'er" Then Kili was gone, leaving you alone with Bofur. Alone with him, with no one really around you. Not his cousin and brother bustling somewhere near. Just him. After sighing and rubbing his face and cursing silently in dwarves language, he turned to you and his face fell. You were looking down at the closed book. You didn't want to know anymore what happened to the brave warrior, or the dragon. You felt bad some reason, and you were afraid of what Bofur might say to you. You were afraid that he'd break your heart. And if that would happen, you would probably...

"Lass, I... I'm sorry that I've been acting different towards ye" you heard Bofur say. You lifted your head and met his brown eyes. He had sneak closer to you while you had been staring down and not paying any attention to anything.

"What are you...?" you started, too confused to understand what he said. Or why he said it. Sure he already understood that you knew the reason. He didn't like you, nor did anyone else. He didn't need to explain himself. You didn't want his reasons, for you didn't want to cry over your heartbreak. And his reasons would probably make you just stay behind in the end.

"Oh please, don't look so sad, lass. It's not like I hate ye or anything!" Bofur rushed to say, kneeling in front of you. Now you truly were confused. You frowned, while single tear failed you and dropped to your cheek. Bofur lifted his thumb and wiped away your traitor tear.

"If you don't hate me, then why...?" you asked, your voice trembling slightly. Bofur put his hands on top of yours, that were resting on closed book. He was looking at your hands, frowning and thinking.

"Ye see, lass, the truth is that I... I adore ye. Ye are pretty, even more beautiful now with all those dresses and braided hair. Ye are kind, even when I've been actin' so coldly towards ye. And to tell truth, I dunno how to act when I'm with ye. I get nervous and... well, ye know... I never dunno what to do or say. So, there ye have it" he blurted it all out. You were looking at him, not really knowing what to say yourself. This was quite opposite of what you had thought. So, he liked you? Adored? Was that the word he had used?

"You don't... hate me?" you asked, searching his eyes. You started to feel that he was joking around. That this was some sort of prank that he - or perhaps the whole company - had set. Bofur let out a little laugh and looked down at your twos hands again. Your heart sank as you thought that this was a prank indeed. You let your face fell, only that Bofur's other hand cupped your cheek and lifted your head.

"Nah, lass, I don't hate ye, non of us do. Bilbo's just been muttering about ye being an amulet that brings bad luck and ya know, dwarves are a little jumpy when it comes to things like those" Bofur said, in his usual humorous side. This was the first time he ever was like this around you - himself. And this was also the first time you ever wanted to hit the poor Hobbit, for accidentally telling everyone of you being bad luck bringing amulet. You decided not to say anything of the dwarves being superstitious. You let out a little laugh and shook your head. You felt better, knowing now that no one from the company didn't hate you, not even Bofur. Though the other members of company didn't still particularly liked you that much.

"Yer fine lass, and am sure that ye'd make a perfect wife" Bofur said and winked. Your face went to crimson red in seconds. Big grin appeared on Bofur's lips and he clasped your hands. You gave him a little smile and ducked your head. Did he just confess his feelings? Or did he just point out something he thought.

"What were ye reading before we disturbed ye?" Bofur asked suddenly, changing the subject. You lifted your head and then showed him the book. Bofur looked over the book, flipping over the pages and smiling a little. Then he uplifted his eyebrow and looked up to you.

"A storybook of dragon slaying warriors?" he questioned. You shrugged your shoulder. It had been first book you had picked, not really caring what it told about. You had felt the tiny little irony reading the book, it reminded you so much of this quest you were on. Bofur stood up and sat next to you, tugging you closer to him. Then he turned to look to you and smiled.

"If ye don' mind starting the story from beginning, we could read dis together?" Bofur asked. You smiled and nodded to him. You'd never read with someone else from the same book, but you were ready try it out. Bofur folded his arm around your shoulder and you leaned to him, opening the book. And so you started to read, sitting there who knows how long, enjoying each others company and your newly started friendship. 


End file.
